IWantDat
#iWantDat is the second single released from the third album, #officialMBmusic of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. The single also features rappers Problem and Bad Lucc. The music video was released by April 15, 2016 on the band's VEVO channel and has currently received over 4 million views. Music Video The video opens with Mike, EJ, and Princeton waking up in an house and then transitions to the trio dancing with some background dancers at a car wash and in the car wash's parking lot, Mike getting a haircut, also with all three of them sitting on the hood of a car that is going down the automatic car wash. Lyrics 1: Problem Shawty on 10, shawty on 10 20/20 for the money, bruh we locked in Circle full of baddies got me boxed in Coupe lettin’ loose, who boo wanna hop in? Ride with a winner one time though Make that ass clap then bring it back ‘fore the encore Ain’t about money, or fuckin’ and it’s no time for the convo ? Alejandro, lucky blanco. Sqaud! Diamonds ain’t everything, yeah Make yo’ women just say, yeah, yeah, yeah Now put yo’ hands in the air Repeat everything after here Hook Don’t play cause I want you You already know what we gon’ do Drop low like a limbo Let me see you do it for the whole crew Cause I know you wanna get like me If your girlfriends with it we can all be free We be goin’ up, in the club til 3 Is you rollin’ wit me? 2: Mike Posse on Sunset, but we look like Crenshaw Got the club on all star Baby want access, cause she know what the drink cost She gon’ grind on my lap til I lift off Yeah cause I know you bout it Money on the floor cause you know I got it Real nigga ain’t no doubt about it You got a body like you work at Onyx Pre-Chorus Girl you know what it is, you can roll with a boss Have the time of your life I ain’t tellin no lies, you ain’t gotta be shy Chorus I know exactly what you like You don’t have to blow my high Whatever’s on your mind Can we do it right now cause I want dat (x2) Hook Don’t play cause I want you You already know what we gon’ do Drop low like a limbo Let me see you do it for the whole crew Cause I know you wanna get like me If your girlfriends with it we can all be free We be goin’ up, in the club til 3 Is you rollin’ wit me? 3:EJ Yeah she know I got paper Shawty want me to save her If she give me that new-new Then I’m like yeah, yeah Won’t you put it in the air Can you do a trick for me on a handstand? Yeah, cause I know you bout it Money on the floor cause you know I got it, aye Real nigga, ain’t no doubt about it, aye You got a body like you work at Onyx Pre-Chorus Girl you know what it is, you can roll with a boss Have the time of your life I ain’t tellin no lies, you ain’t gotta be shy Chorus I know exactly what you like You don’t have to blow my high Whatever’s on your mind Can we do it right now cause I want dat x2 Hook Don’t play cause I want you You already know what we gon’ do Drop low like a limbo Let me see you do it for the whole crew Cause I know you wanna get like me If your girlfriends with it we can all be free We be goin’ up, in the club til 3 Is you rollin’ wit me? 4: Bad Lucc Hold now baby, moving lil fast gon’ slow down baby Nah I’m just playin’ never slow down Got enough D for the go round Bottles bring more rounds Bad Lucc up in the club, me and my squad Look at me now, daddy on fire The mission to getting all of the paper in my lock, MB c'est la vie they so fly Pre-Chorus Girl you know what it is, you can roll with a boss Have the time of your life I ain’t tellin no lies, you ain’t gotta be shy Chorus I know exactly what you like You don’t have to blow my high Whatever’s on your mind Can we do it right now cause I want dat (x2) Trivia *This is the first music video that was released not to feature Prodigy, Ray Ray, and Roc Royal. *This is the first music video to feature the new members, EJ and Mike. *This is the second music video to take place at a car wash, the first being Girls Talkin' Bout. *This is the first music video to be released by the band in over 2 years. *This is the first music video to be released from #officialMBmusic. *This is the first music video of the four music videos to be directed by Nicole Blu. *Former lead singer EJ and Former Sub-lead singer Mike took the lead on this track.